Ayumi
| birthday = | age = | gender = Female | height = | weight = | eyes = Green | hair = Pink | bloodtype = | unusual features = Rhombus-shaped forehead marking | affiliation = Six Directions | previous affiliation = Ino Hiroshi | occupation = Medic, Head-Chef | team = | previous team = | partner = Yori Hisagi, Naoko Izuru | previous partner = Ino Hiroshi | base of operations = Reikai, Nishiendo, Various safe houses | marital status = | education = Ino Hiroshi | family = Satonaka Clan | status = Active | signatureskill = Healing, Cooking }} Ayumi (歩, Ayumi) is a member of the Satonaka Clan affiliated with the Six Directions, serving as a medic and Head-Chef, who was once Ino Hiroshi's prized student. She once resided in Hama Town but a chance encounter with Riki Nagakura caused her to join her fellow sibling-student Kentaro. In her spare-time she maintains an intricate network of safe houses established by Akiye and Sanada Shirono. Appearance Ayumi is a woman of average height and build with a slender figure, shoulder-length pink hair, large light green-coloured eyes, and a small rhombus-shaped marking on her forehead. She tends to dress in a bright pink qipao dress with red shorts beneath and a white apron over the top.Changing Loyalties? Personality Ayumi has shown herself to be kind, polite and considerate, with a maternal nature.Second Battle of Nishiendo She attempted to nurse Riki Nagakura back to health despite the young man being a complete stranger, never asking nor wanting a reward, and admonished him for declaring his intention to go to Kentaro's aid despite the severity of his injuries.Riki's Revival With Yori Hisagi and Naoko Izuru she has demonstrated a motherly affection for the youngsters, with Yori notably referring to her as "Mother"; this extends to ensuring they are well looked after and in top condition. Her hobbies include baking and cooking. History under the tutelage of Ino Hiroshi.]] Ayumi, at an unspecified point in the past, became acquainted with Kenji and Ino Hiroshi and the organization created by the former, for she was fit to recognize him and speak to him with respect. She also seems to know Van Satonaka and his family outside their shared kinship as fellow clansmen, for she noted that not even Van could find Kenji following the Collapse. Kentaro later revealed that he and Ayumi shared a Kidō mentor in the form of his mother Ino, and that, following the Collapse, they are the only individuals to have inherited Ino's techniques. Her reputation was such that Anko Amatsuki sought her out to heal Riki Nagakura. Synopsis :Main article -- Bleach (Kenji Hiroshi). Part IV :Main article -- Bleach: Cataclysm. Post-Collapse Events *Second Battle of Nishiendo *Riki's Revival Braving the Waves arc *Changing Loyalties? Navigating the Waters arc *Secrets Revealed Equipment *'Cooking utensils:' Ayumi's cooking utensils where specifically crafted to aid her innate ability to passively absorb ambient reishi in the atmosphere, greatly augmenting the effects of her dishes. Powers and Abilities Nature Manipulation: Ayumi, as a descendant of the Satonaka Clan, has the innate ability to naturally manipulate various aspects of nature.Satonaka Clan *' :' Ayumi's power lies in the absorption and manipulation of ambient reishi in the atmosphere, which she typically uses to restore her own spiritual energy. Ayumi almost never exhausts herself whilst residing in a location with sufficiently high quantity and quality of reishi (such as the Reikai), even when expending large quantities of spiritual power growing her various ingredients and cooking her dishes. *'Reishi Manipulation:' Ayumi is capable not only absorbing ambient reishi but manipulating it to suit her various needs as well. Her most common application of this skill is demonstrated when she cooks, achieving similar effects to . Ayumi can covert absorbed reishi into spiritual power to bolster her own reserves and then inject her own reiatsu into foreign containers, such as the ingredients used when she cooks. Healing knowledge: Ayumi is a skilled medic. She kept Riki alive for a two-week period despite the fact he was afflicted with a Kidō spell designed to kill the afflicted slowly and painfully, using various types of herbal medicine and water-based restoration. She practices a unique form of healing expressed through her skills as a chef which quickly restore the individuals spiritual power, whilst promoting accelerated healing. *'Healing baths:' The water Ayumi uses to prepare her baths carry the same restorative quality as the food she prepares, and are potent enough to almost completely heal the wounds Yori suffered at the hands of Kaito Kuchiki. Master Chef: Ayumi is a remarkable cook and baker who can cook or bake more-or-less anything, with Yori claiming she is phenomenal. The meals she prepares are imbued with her own reiatsu and thus bolster the powers of the one who eats them. This side-effect aside her food also swiftly restores the eater's spiritual energy, and also helps to heal wounds. *'Tea:' Manami, Chihaya and Mizuko, upon consumption of Ayumi's home-brew tea, all noted their fatigue to have lessened and the tension they felt vanish; described as "a sense of warmness well up inside them". : As a spiritual being Ayumi possesses some reserves of spiritual power. She notably prepares her food and ingredients using her own reiatsu to infer upon them additional effects. Kidō Although hating of the very idea of engaging in actual combat Ayumi, as a means of protection and self-preservation, has mastered Kidō thoroughly. Kentaro once remarked casually that he was not the only person to inherit the secret techniques of Ino Hiroshi, further stating that he and Ayumi share a mentor in regards to the magical arts. Thus far her skills have gone largely unseen but considering she mastered everything her teacher knew it can be safely inferred that Ayumi's Kidō prowess is significant. She has also known to incorporate Kidō into her dishes for she was fit to counter a particularly potent Kidō coursing through Riki's system. Behind the Scenes *Ayumi's appearance is that of Sakura from Naruto. Her abilities are inspired by and is the author's attempt to make a supporting character important to the story who doesn't necessarily have to step onto the battlefield. References & notes Category:Characters Category:Female